


Drabble

by Baamon5evr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, requests taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Merlin drabbles/oneshots. Some are interconnecting. Prompts are welcomed and encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Gwen, Arthur & OC
> 
> Pairings: Gwen/Arthur, Gwen/OC
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Timeline: Modern day reincarnation AU
> 
> Summary: Gwen dreams of Arthur

She was dreaming of him again. This blonde man had been visiting her dreams ever since she was a little girl. Arthur was his name, Arthur Pendragon. At first she thought she was mad, dreaming of a man named after that old mythical king. It was especially ironic because her name was Guinevere but then she began to look forward to the dreams. They rarely repeated themselves and she truly felt like they were real. Almost like she had lived them once upon a time. His voice filled her mind as scenes (or were they memories?) of them together flashed through her brain.

'I've never loved another.'

'I love you, Guinevere, more than you can possibly imagine. There isn't anything that I would not do for you.'

'I now pronounce you Guinevere: Queen of Camelot.'

'I'm right here. I'll never leave your side I promise you that.'

She had a feeling he did though. She had a feeling he had left her all alone and without him for a very long time. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she immediately saw her husband staring at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You were making noises in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare." He elaborated.

"I had a… strange dream." She confided hesitantly. The last thing she wanted to do was tell her husband she was dreaming of another man even if that man didn't exist… as far as she knew.

"It was just a dream." He reassured her gently before grabbing hold of her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it. He smiled sweetly at her and she couldn't help but return the smile. She did love her husband so much, she wouldn't have married him if she didn't, yet something told her those dreams weren't just dreams.


	2. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's haunted by the memory of people from her past until one of them returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Guinevere, Merlin, mentions of others
> 
> Pairings: Merlin/Gwen (friendship)
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Timeline: Post 5x13

It was five months after Camlann and Guinevere felt like she was going insane. She felt like she was being haunted by her past. She stood on the balcony and could see herself in her old, purple servant's dress kissing Gwaine goodbye upon his cheek, she could look down a hallway and see herself sitting next to Elyan in a cell in Cenred's castle, she'd catch glimpses of herself hugging Morgana while she sat trying to do her work, Arthur would sit beside her on a throne and within the forest she could see them having a picnic, could see herself hugging Merlin after not seeing him for months. She knew it wasn't real, just memories. Afterall Morgana, Arthur, Gwaine and Elyan were dead and she hadn't seen Merlin since Camlann happened.

She stood by the window in her bedroom at night as she had done ever since Camlann. It was a little too Uther for Gaius' taste but Guinevere knew she had things to fight for: the kingdom Arthur wanted to build and passed on to her, Percival and Leon, the only remaining knights of the round table, who looked to her for guidance and the people of Camelot who looked to her for strength.

Not to mention the little present Arthur left for me. She thought rubbing her stomach which was swollen with her unborn child. She had things to fight for, to live for, yet she held onto the vein hope that Merlin would come back. She didn't think she could truly move on without him being by her side.

As she continued gazing out the glass, she caught sight of a figure walking towards the castle but the smoke from the torches obscured him a bit. She walked closer to the window and looked closer and then she recognized the figure: the brown jacket, blue shirt, neckerchief and those oh so familiar ridiculous ears. She blinked to make sure he was real and as he remained in her vision she felt the first true smile stretch across her face in five months.

He's home. She thought with satisfaction. Walking from her chamber to the steps below to greet him. He stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"I thought maybe you might need some help. The kid is going to be Arthur's afterall. I figured I'd better come back, also my mother kicked me out." Merlin said sheepishly.

"I'm pleased."

"That my mother kicked me out?" Merlin asked with a little confusion causing Gwen to laugh.

"No! That you're back. You've been missed." Gwen replied smiling. Merlin smiled back before he stepped forward and gathered Gwen in his arms.

"And I've missed you as well. I should've come sooner it's just that Arthur—"

"You don't have to explain to me now, we've got plenty of time." He nodded before holding her closer to him. Arthur did have a great destiny and he was the Once and Future King but he died and Gwen still had a destiny to fulfill herself as she was the Once and Future Queen, he knew he owed it to her and Arthur and himself and all those who died for Albion to help her see it through.


	3. Morpheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana has an unspoken, one sided conversation with Arthur in her final moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Morgana & Arthur
> 
> Pairing: Morgana/Arthur (family)
> 
> Rating: T (for character death)
> 
> Timeline: 5x13

Morgana was done, she knew she was. Mordred was dead and Aithusa was gone, her army was spread across the land and once again she was alone. She had felt her time dawning upon her but she also felt she wouldn't go alone. She knew Arthur would die and a part of her yearned to go and be with him. That part had been gnawing at her to reconcile with her brother ever since Morgause died. She was alone and he was the last bit of her family. She wanted to be with him yet her greed always won out and then she was so deep in the rabbit hole she didn't think there was any possible way that he'd want her anyway.

Now her pride meant nothing because they had finally reached the end of all of this. She had fallen back on her destructive habit in order to torture Arthur's location out of Gwaine. She knew wherever Arthur was surely Emrys would be there so she would go, let destiny run its course and allow Emrys to kill her. She rode towards Arthur fast and when she got there she threw Merlin knowing that he wouldn't be unconscious just delayed, she needed to let him hear her words so he would not hesitate to kill her.

"You may have won the battle but you've lost the war." Morgana said out loud.

 **Can you hear me, Arthur?** She projected into his mind. He looked startled, or as startled as someone in his poor condition could look and she knew he did hear her.

"You're going to die by Mordred's hand." She said with a smile.

**You don't know how much I regret all I've done. If I could take it all back I would but it's too late now.**

"Oh don't worry, dear brother, I won't let you die alone."

**I'm going to let Merlin kill me. The pain I feel constantly is so overwhelming and I'm so tired, brother. I will get what I deserve in death, the punishment will be mine to bear alone, but I couldn't leave without telling you how sorry I am and that I do love you.**

"I'll stay with you until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bath in your blood." She said with enough menace that she knew Emrys wouldn't dare question her humanity; he would kill her this night.

**Perhaps one day we will meet again on better terms.**

She heard Merlin speak behind her and she stood to face him. She listened to his words and knew he was right; this would end because it simply had to.

"No mortal blade can kill me." She wanted to die and while the pain from being run through was great it wouldn't kill her and then when he ran the blade through her she knew immediately it was no mortal blade. She gasped at the searing pain as the poisoned of the dragon's fire, fire much stronger than her dear Aithusa's, ravaged her body quickly. She fell to the forest floor as Merlin let her go. Her eyes drifted to Arthur's and his kept her own.

 **Forgive me, brother.** He gave no indication to his answer and before she could inquire further the darkness took her away. Arthur stared at his sister's still form, her eyes still open and staring into his unseeingly. He hadn't expected the words she said to him in his head yet it was all he could've hoped for and now he too knew he was finished. He didn't feel there was anything left to do. He had passed the kingdom to Guinevere and he knew she'd be a fine ruler, Morgana was dead and would no longer be a danger and what's more is she repented to him. He wanted to see her on the other side; he wanted to speak to her more. He wanted to go to her and see her but while seeing her body grow cold he didn't feel sadness at her death because he knew life was far crueler to her and that she was finally free of the pain she'd been living with for not just the past 9 years but quite possibly her whole life.

"Peace, at last." He said with a smile to Merlin as he came to his side and he knew he too would soon find that peace as well.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur refuses to admit that he's jealous of Gwaine where Gwen's concerned but Merlin is determined to get him to... though he may have an ulterior motive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin & Gwaine
> 
> Pairings: Arthur/Gwen (romantic), Gwen/Gwaine (romantic… kind of but not really), mentions of Gwen/Lancelot (romantic) and allusions to Gwen/Merlin (romantic)
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Timeline: Post S4 but Pre S5

Arthur didn't like to think he was a man prone to jealousy. There were some instances where he had felt something akin to it but not quite, mostly concerning Guinevere. He wouldn't call his feelings about her and Lancelot jealousy so much as hurt but the situation between her and Gwaine he could not deny had set his teeth on edge. Gwaine with his hair swishing in the wind, his roguish good looks, his smooth voice that made women and even men turn to puddles, his carefree swagger and smouldering looks attracted more women than even Arthur's status as a prince had. Arthur never cared when Gwaine flirted with random maids and ladies and even visiting queens, they were of little consequence to him, but he despised when he would flirt with Gwen.

Gwaine didn't care who was around at the time, he paid them little attention and instead lavished his attentions on the queen who was not nearly as chastising as Arthur would like. In fact she along with Merlin encouraged Gwaine's behavior in his opinion and it annoyed him. He had been making it a point recently to make sure Guinevere was nowhere near Gwaine. He trusted her of course, he just didn't like it. Merlin got quite the laugh out of Arthur's jealousy, especially when he knew neither Gwen nor Gwaine would ever do anything like that.

They were all about to have a meeting of the round table and Arthur's head snapped up as he heard Gwen's laugh to his left. He didn't even have to look to know who had inspired it but he was obviously a masochist. Gwaine had one of Gwen's hand clasped in his and he was standing way too close to her, in Arthur's opinion. He held gillyflowers in his hand and was saying something that was making Gwen laugh. No doubt he was flirting outrageously with her. He bestowed a kiss on Gwen's hand which sent Arthur's blood to boiling before he began delicately and strategically placing the small white flowers in various places in Gwen's curly locks. He proceeded to bow lowly and reverently to Guinevere, in a way he never did to anyone else. It just annoyed Arthur more. He jumped slightly as Merlin saddled up next to him.

"Shameless, isn't he?" Merlin commented with amusement.

"That's one word for it." Arthur answered through gritted teeth.

"Aw, don't be too jealous. We can't all be as charming as Sir Gwaine, not even King as it so happens." Merlin said with false sympathy.

"I'm not jealous." Arthur said menacingly turning to Merlin.

"Of course not, Sire." Merlin had to hold back laughter as Gwen's giggles reached them once more causing Arthur to frown heavily at Gwaine.

"Yeah, you're not jealous in the slightest." The servant commented sarcastically.

"That's right, I'm not." Arthur said with conviction.

"So you wouldn't mind if I tried my hand at it, would you?" Merlin asked with false innocence. Arthur gave him a glare so intense it could start a forest fire.

"I mean since you're not jealous and all." Merlin continued as if Arthur's glare was nothing.

"And Guinevere is my queen and my friend, if anyone is deserving of my affections it would be her of course." He continued watching Arthur turn red with anger.

"Merlin…"

"It isn't as if Gwen is not a beautiful woman. She is… gorgeous, any man can see that. In fact people comment on her beauty every day: commoners, lords, council advisors, knights and servants. And the page boys! Oh the page boys! You should see how quickly they blush just at the sight of her. I'm fairly certain the page boys and the stable boy, Tyr, have the biggest crush on her. It doesn't help that Gwen is so friendly to them but then she's friendly to everyone." Merlin rambled on, feigning ignorance towards Arthur's ire.

"Merlin…"

"King Lot was certainly taken by her on his last visit. He barely paid any attention to you at all. It was all 'Queen Guinevere says this' and 'Queen Guinevere likes that' and 'will you accompany me for a walk, Queen Guinevere' and 'this flower doesn't begin to match your beauty Queen Guinevere' and —"

"MERLIN!"

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin asked with that feigned innocence in his voice again. Gwen's laughter mixed with Gwaine's own this time reached them once more and Arthur visibly jolted at it before deflating.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little… jealous."

"A little?" Merlin questioned with his eyebrow raised challengingly.

"Okay, maybe a lot." Suddenly Merlin grinned widely.

"You owe ten gold coins, Gwaine! He finally admitted it!" Merlin called.

"What?" Arthur asked confused as Gwen and Gwaine came over to them, Gwen looking visibly relieved and Gwaine put off.

"What is going on?" Arthur questioned.

"Merlin and Gwaine have had a bet going on to see how long it would take for you to admit your jealousy. Gwaine thought you wouldn't last a week, Merlin said you were too stubborn to admit it and you could probably hold out for a month." Gwen explained. Arthur suddenly looked offended as he watched Gwaine begrudgingly hand a triumphant Merlin the ten gold coins.

"You—you placed a bet on me? You can't do that! I'm the king!"

"Actually it's not against the law, besides we asked Gwen's permission." Merlin replied as he counted the coins to be sure. Arthur looked to his wife in disbelief.

"Guinevere, you let them do this?"

"First of all, I didn't let them do anything. They had already placed the bets and they're not children, though they act it enough." All three men looked down, only Gwen could chastise all three of them in two sentences.

"Second of all, it isn't as if I didn't suffer. Gwaine's lines aren't really anything to write home about."

"Oi! My lines have brought many a woman to their knees… literally."

"Don't be crass. And if by women you mean simpering ladies and serving girls with crushes on you just by your appearance alone then fine. If any real, self-respecting woman actually listened to half the things you said and wasn't so caught up in your hair flicking and your "smoulder" they would actually realize that you could be a right twat. If your intent has been to make me laugh at just how pitiful your flirting really is then you have succeeded. Besides, I prefer blondes." Gwen replied saucily causing Arthur to smile largely at both Gwaine and Merlin.

"You have no reason to be jealous anyway, Arthur. You're the only one I want, you're the only one I love."

"I know." Arthur said smiling down at Gwen before kissing her chastely on the lips. They were in public which unfortunately called for some level of propriety. In the end, Arthur was the one who really won for he had his Guinevere.


	5. The Queen, The Angel & The TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's being chased by one of the Doctor's oldest foes. The TARDIS leads the Doctor and Clara to Gwen and they make her and offer she literally can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Guinevere, The weeping angels, Clara & The Doctor
> 
> Pairings: mentions of Arthur/Gwen (romantic)
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Timeline: Post 5x13. Merlin/Doctor Who crossover.

She was running. She was always running these days. At first she was always running through the castle because as the new sole ruler of Camelot following Arthur's death she was ridiculously busy. Between lifting the ban on magic and working to unite all of Albion she was exhausted. So when she first started to see the stone angels she thought she was mad for sure because they seemed to move and everyone knew statues didn't move on their own… unless magic was involved. She had asked Merlin and he said no magic was coming from the statues at all though he didn't really like them, he said they put his teeth on edge and that she should get rid of them. When she asked the royal statue maker he said he didn't make them, he had no idea where they came from. He thought a sorcerer had made them but Merlin asked around and no one claimed them.

She was distracted from worrying about them when people started going missing. The victims weren't linked in any way, they were all different ages, races and social classes. There were magicless people taken and sorcerers and druids as well. She had to focus on how to find these people especially when the knights and even Merlin always hit a dead end. She considered bandits but their activity had been particularly low and what would they truly want with the people they had taken? They didn't take this many people in a short amount of time. She considered slave traders but they also didn't take this many people in one sitting and their activity had been fairly low as well.

The Queen had been so overwhelmed with everything that she had needed a break and opted to take a walk. It wasn't very dark out or chilly so she forewent her cloak and instead just idly and absentmindedly went walking. She nodded to citizens as she passed them in the lower town who greeted her enthusiastically. They had taken well to Queen Guinevere after Arthur's death, better than the council did anyway. She missed Arthur so much, she doubted she would ever stop missing him. He was the love of her life, they weren't just some arranged marriage and the council seemed to forget that as they pushed her to remarry for she and Arthur had bared no heirs. She knew it was important to have heirs but she just couldn't accept the prospect of remarrying, it seemed horribly wrong. Merlin, Percival and Leon supported her no matter what but she thought that perhaps she'd rather adopt than marry and have a child of her own. There was an orphaned druid boy that she was quite close with, perhaps she'd finally take the steps to make him her ward.

In her musings Gwen didn't realize how far into the woods she had gone. She wasn't frightened though, she knew the area. Just then she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned and was surprised and frightened to see one of the stone angels behind her but it didn't look like it normally did, it wasn't covering it's eyes as if weeping, it's face was contorted in the mask of a monster and it's hands were outstretched towards her. She backed up and to the side as she caught something else out of the corner of her eye. She backed up more and realized it was another angel looking just as monstrous as the other one.

_What on earth is going on?_ She thought to herself.

She felt a breeze to her left and another angel appeared in her peripheral she stepped back quickly and blinked once. She gasped loudly and her heart practically stuttered in her chest as they were closer to her than they were before.

_They move when I don't look. Don't blink, just don't blink Gwen._  She told herself.

She kept backing up then screamed as she fell into a trap hole that was covered with leaves. She looked up and saw the angels standing over the hole. She didn't even think about it, she just ran into the underground tunnels in front of her. It got darker and darker as she ran and she swore she felt something on the back of her neck. Suddenly the tunnel ended and she was in a large room. She stopped dead in the middle of it. There was barely any light visible through a small hole above her but she could see them, she was in a room full of those Angels. Everywhere she turned they were there and there were whispers all around her, she could tell it was the angels and she couldn't help but scream as she wondered what her fate would be.

She backed up towards a wall trying to keep them all in her line of vision but she suddenly felt a breeze to her right. She turned and an Angel was standing two feet away. It wasn't looking at her with an animalistic snarl like the ones outside had been or the blank expressions of the other ones that filled the room but it was smiling. That made it even scarier and all she could do was stare at it with tears in her eyes. She had no way of defending herself against them and she realized this was how those other people went missing.

_Forgive me, Arthur._  She thought because without her who would run the kingdom? She felt she had failed.

Suddenly she felt many hands on her and she felt like she was weightless, it didn't hurt but it was a strange feeling like she was blinking out of existence and suddenly she wasn't where she was before but it was no less dark. She looked around, it looked like a private prison room. She tried the door but it was stuck fast and no one answered when she called.

She fell to her knees. There were no angels at least but there were also no defining qualities and the door to the left was shut, there were no windows and the place reminded her creepily enough of the dark tower Morgana trapped her in. She looked up to make sure there was no mandrake hanging from the ceiling. Thankfully there wasn't but she was still stuck in this unfamiliar place. She didn't know how long she sat in this new, dark place but a strange noise began filling the place. She couldn't even describe what it sounded like but it gave her hope. She heard a noise but didn't look up, she heard steps but didn't move.

"Miss, are you alright?" She heard a voice ask, she looked up and notice she was bathed in a blue light and a woman was leaning over slightly and staring at the widow with a slight smile and concern in her eyes. She was standing before her in the doorway of what looked like some kind of blue box.

"Clara, are you seeing anything?! I can't imagine why the TARDIS wanted us to come to some abandoned prison in 1974! Boring year, 1974!" She heard a man's voice call from further inside.

"Yeah, I'm seeing something alright." The woman, Clara apparently, held her hand out to Gwen and she took it. She was led inside of this box by the woman gently. She could already sense her kind nature.

"Doctor, this woman was in the room." Gwen looked around the large room that was impossibly huge for the small box and was awed by it, it was beautiful. She knew Merlin would love it, she wondered what magic was done to make it so big on the inside but so small on the outside. She was so frazzled from her encounter with the angels that she barely noted the man Clara called Doctor running around and pressing buttons.

"Queen Guinevere!" Clara suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes?" Gwen asked turning to face them.

"You're Queen Guinevere of Camelot, the actual Camelot?" The woman asked practically bouncing in place.

"Yes…?" The two people actually giggled to each other and Gwen turned to continue taking the space in.

"How did you get here?" Clara asked.

"There were angels that moved when I looked away. They took others as well but they were many of them chasing me, I think they've been following me for some time now." Gwen explained she didn't see the Doctor take out his sonic screwdriver and scan her before pushing more buttons. He settled next to Clara with one thought in mind.

_She's in trouble._

"That's actually Queen Guinevere?" Clara asked with disbelief.

"Mmhmm. According to the TARDIS."

"TARDIS, what does that mean?" Gwen asked, overhearing them.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. This is my spaceship and it can travel anywhere in time and space. Other time periods, different planets and solar systems. You name it, I can get there." The queen didn't exactly react how the Doctor thought she would. She smiled at him with awe in her eyes but there was also a hint of longing there and sadness too.

"This place, it's lovely Doctor but can you help me get home?" Gwen asked as she thought of her kingdom, she couldn't just leave.

"Bit more difficult than that."

"Why?" Clara asked.

"The Angels don't just want to go after random people they want you specifically, Guinevere." The Doctor said with a hint of apology in his voice. The Angels were one of his most terrifying foes. They were his oldest adversaries for sure and he felt sorry for the Queen that they had seemed to acquire a taste for her.

"But why me?" Gwen asked.

"Why you?! What sort of a question is that?!" The Doctor exclaimed walking over to the queen and placing his hands to her cheek so they made direct eye contact.

"You are… Guinevere Pendragon: Queen of Camelot, High Queen of Albion, The Once and Future Queen. That title isn't pulled out of thin air. You are imbued with time energy, just like King Arthur, and when you die that time energy will trigger a stasis lock which will put you in a type of hibernation and when the time is right both the Once and Future King and Queen will rise again. That isn't just a fairytale, it is a legend told all across time and space. Thousands of years and light years away they are still telling  _your_  story. However skewed it may have gotten through time it is still told and you are no stranger to creatures such as the Weeping Angels, you are…" The Doctor paused as he thought of how to explain Guinevere's significance to her, who seemed to doubt herself so much.

"The Angels will go after anyone. When the angels send anyone through time it creates potential energy from the life that person could have lived that the angels feed off of. A regular person is like an appetizer, main course and dessert. Then there are time travelers who have time energy. People like that are a seven course meal, but then there are others who even more special. Time travelers like Clara attained time energy through her time travel but people like you and me we were  _born_  with it and that makes it so much more stronger in us. You and me and even the TARDIS are unlimited buffets to those the Angels." He lowered his forehead to Gwen's as he continued his impassioned speech to her and Clara could only stare on transfixed as the Doctor's words brought tears to the Queen's eyes.

"You are even more special than you can comprehend and unfortunately the Angels see that even if you don't. This one time they sent you forward in time barely put a dent in the time energy inside of you and they know it. So they will come back for you and they will follow you across time and space sending you backwards and forwards until they run out all of the time energy within you. You will constantly be in danger until…"

"Until?" Gwen asked tearfully with fear in her voice.

"Until we trap the angels." The Doctor with a smile on his face that was mean to give her hope.

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know but I will protect you for as long as it takes and I will make sure you return to your kingdom without having been gone for even a minute."

"You can do that?"

"Time traveler." The Doctor answered simply before pulling away from her. Clara joined them down the steps.

"What do you say, my lady. Will you stay with us? Until you have to leave of course." Clara asked practically bouncing around again. She really hoped the other woman said yes.

"It's not like I have much choice, do I? And It would be nice to have friendly faces to be with while we wait to get the Angels off my tail." Gwen said, giving them a smile. They both returned it in full. The Doctor adjusted his bowtie before speaking to Gwen.

"Well then, Queen Guinevere—"

"Just Gwen."

"Gwen… geronimo."


	6. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur misses Gwen and he doesn't realize he's taking his feelings out on Merlin until the warlock snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Arthur & Merlin mentions of others
> 
> Pairings: Merlin/Arthur (Friendship), undertones of Gwen/Arthur (romance) and Gwen/Merlin (friendship)
> 
> Rating: T (for some questionable language)
> 
> Timeline: Modern Reincarnation AU

Arthur trudged behind Merlin in the hospital hallways looking disdainfully at his arm inside it's white plaster cast and new dark blue sling. The knights were all back. They rose to combat the threat posed by Nimueh being resurrected along with Morgause and Morgana. At first Morgana was on the other High Priestesses side but they betrayed her. They wanted to sacrifice her so they could obtain her power. With her sister having scorned her, the sorceress decided to position herself at her brother's side. It was easier for her to do so considering Mordred sided with Arthur. Fighting evil witches was familiar, if not safe to Arthur. Driving a car was a whole other animal.

"Can't believe you crashed my car and destroyed my garage. What's so hard to remember? 'D' is for drive; 'R' is for reverse. A toddler could drive the damn car better than you." Merlin muttered to himself.

"Yeah, who cares about my arm? Your car and garage are what's important." Arthur muttered back.

"Yes, funnily enough my things are important to me Arthur. I don't have coverage for having an idiot, technologically inept best friend who destroys my things every other day."

"It's not as bad as you make it seem."

"Other than crashing my car and ruining my garage, you blew up my microwave and broke both my coffeemaker and my dishwasher... again and that's only within the last two weeks." Merlin retorted.

"You're an all powerful warlock, you can just cast a spell and make it all better  _Emrys_." Arthur said, putting a scornful emphasis on the moniker.

"I told you not to call me that, I'm still Merlin and I'm not a magical redo button; I'm a person with a breaking point." Merlin replied before sighing and rubbing his hands over his face.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Merlin mumbled under his breath.

"Well I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience to you." Arthur hissed in response.

"You have no idea. A thousand years waiting for you and all you've managed to do is disrupt my life." Merlin said absentmindedly. There was no malice but it still stung Arthur to the core.

"You're lucky you're under my medical insurance. Why is it so easy for Morgana, Mordred, the knights and even Gaius to acclimate to modern times but you can't? The entire round table rose together but you've got to be the special snowflake." Merlin said in the same blank tone of voice.

"Not all of us are back." Arthur pointed out sadly. Merlin knew what he meant as soon as he said it.

"I told you, last I talked to Freya she said she'd take care of it."

"Yet Guinevere's whereabouts remain a mystery. Why didn't she rise with us?"

"Arthur I explained before, her death wasn't the most peaceful one. She was taken and tortured by the Vikings. They burned her body once they finished. There was nothing left but some ashes. I took them to Freya but Gwen's whole body was meant to stay in tact while she rested in Avalon with you. Smaller injuries would've healed fine, like yours had, but the trauma to her body was too great; even for me. I can't reform a human body. Freya said the triple goddess would find an alternative method of bringing her back."

"What method?"

"I'm not sure."

"But you have an idea."

"It's better not to make assumptions."

"Well I don't want to wait anymore." Arthur said in an admittedly petulant voice.

"You'll just have to learn patience then, won't you?" Merlin replied with irritation in his voice.

"If anything you're just getting to feel what Gwen felt when you went and died and left her. She hoped and prayed you would come back in her lifetime, I bet she hoped for it with her dying breath but she still lived the life she had to because you left a kingdom in her hands. Now you have an entire planet to help protect from your enemies. Do you think Gwen would want you wallowing in self pity instead of focusing entirely on your mission, on this war we've found ourselves in? And your waiting isn't even a fraction of how long I waited for this new era of Albion to begin again. If Gwen and I can wait for you then you can wait for her. Besides you're not the only one waiting for Guinevere to come back, we all are. We all know that we need her clever mind, her levelheadedness and her calming, nurturing presence to balance the almost volatile mixture of you, the knights and Morgana so we can be able to defeat Morgause and Nimueh but you know what's not going to help? You turning into a broody, destructive man-child. You can't crash my car because you miss Gwen. She'll appear when the time is right." Arthur was so tired of hearing those words. It's what Merlin always said, it's what Lancelot and Elyan said, it's what Freya and his mother said in his dreams. It was getting annoying.

They reached the main desk where the nurse sat behind it with Arthur's discharge papers which Merlin was meant to sign, thus ending any talk of past lives and resurrection. For all this new world was confusing the healthcare was exponentially better. Gaius certainly loved it, he was like a kid in a candy store. He was still older than the rest of them but when he rose he was younger than the others had ever seen him. Perhaps in his mid-50s. He was still the source of all their information and the grandfather figure they went to if they needed to talk. He would thrash Arthur when he found out what happened.

The former king looked around, trying to distract himself from his thoughts when he caught sight of a snack machine. He could understand those to some extent but he didn't have any money on him. He began to poke Merlin to grab his attention.

"Cut it out, Arthur. I'm trying to focus." The dark haired man said, without looking in Arthur's direction. Arthur kept poking him.

"Arthur, stop it." Merlin said in a firmer voice, still not looking. Arthur started poking him harder.

"Arthur, I swear..." Arthur began slapping Merlin's arm now.

"Arthur, would you cut it out?! Stop acting like a bloody child!" Merlin exclaimed angrily while slamming the clipboard onto the desk before him causing the room to look towards them. Arthur stopped hitting Merlin instantly.

"Would it kill you to have some damn patience!? I'm here helping you out! I've put my life on hold so many times for you I can barely keep track! Can't you stand there and wait while I sign the stupid discharge papers?! Papers which I only need to sign because you crashed my car... on purpose! I know you miss Gwen, you don't think I miss her too? She was my best friend. She was all I had after you were gone and now you're here and she's not. You don't think I have a problem with that, that I'm doing all I can to get her here? I am trying to take this all one day at a time and you're not helping with the whining and the self deprecating and the destructiveness! I can't deal with this, my head feels like it's going to explode! I know you have a reason to be upset but you have no excuse to act like you're not better than this! Damn it just... just grow up, okay?! Just grow up already!" Merlin berated him. Arthur looked over Merlin now, with dark circles and bags under his eyes and his face looking bonier than normal and his body language just giving off an energy of tiredness. Arthur began to feel guilty. Merlin was doing so much for him, for all of them. He waited a thousand years for them and Arthur was being ungrateful. He looked down in shame. Merlin turned back to the nurse now.

"Is there anything else?" Merlin asked her in a much more serene tone.

"No, sir. I believe that's it." The nurse answered timidly. Merlin strutted away angrily and Arthur followed behind him at a slower pace with his head down as people stared at him. He silently got in the passenger seat of Leon's car which they were borrowing. He was genuinely surprised that Merlin actually waited for him and didn't just leave him stranded, he would have left him if he was Merlin. The other man didn't even look at him before he pulled out of the lot. It was awkwardly quiet in the car as Arthur tried to figure out how to apologize to Merlin and the other man took the time to simmer down.

'Would it kill you to just say the words, Arthur? You know what you did wrong so be the man I've seen inside of you, suck it up and just apologize.' Is what Gwen would've told him in that moment, so he sucked in a deep breath before he said the words.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur said in a steady voice, Merlin gave no indication that he had heard so Arthur continued.

"I know I've been difficult, more so than I've needed to be. You've done so much for me, been more of a support system and a friend than I deserve. Thank you for everything you've done: for waiting for me, for putting a roof over my head and helping me understand this strange world I woke up to, for always fighting by my side both in this life and the last one. I know I've not shown it recently but you are my best friend, like the brother I never had. I'm sorry for not seeing how much stress I've caused you and for not realizing I'm not the only one hurting. You miss Guinevere as well and I'm sorry that instead of making it so we could be there for each other I've pushed you and everyone else away and been too busy feeling sorry for myself. I know her not being here isn't your fault and I'm sorry I made it seem that way. I'm just sorry." Merlin looked over at him briefly as they reached a red light before turning away silently. He didn't speak to Arthur for another twenty minutes until they finally reached the large estate where they lived with the other knights, Gaius, Morgana and Mordred.

"I'm not going to leave your side. You're my king and my friend, my brother. We're two sides of the same coin but sometimes... you just have to realize that we're all in this together. I accept your apology. Could you just be a bit more considerate in future and try to restrain from breaking my things? I know you were a royal prat once upon a time but could you at least try to do something for yourself without creating a disaster?" Merlin said with a joking edge to his voice at the last sentence.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Arthur replied indignantly. Merlin looked at him with a face that a thousand words. None of the words were good ones.

"Need I remind that you bent over with your arms outstretched so Gaius could dress you?" Merlin said as the two exited the car. Arthur looked appropriately embarrassed as he remembered that incident. It wasn't one of his best moments.

"So... we're good right?" Arthur asked hesitantly as they walked the path to the front door.

"Mmm... yeah, we're good." Merlin said, hesitating only to torture Arthur a bit. Arthur threw his arm around Merlin's shoulder as they continued to stroll together. They still missed Gwen but they were glad to at least have each other.


	7. The King & The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has to decide what to do with Gwen seeing as how she's just been exposed as a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Arthur and Gwen and Uther (kind of) with mentions of others
> 
> Pairings: Arthur/Gwen (romantic)
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Timeline: Medieval AU
> 
> Prompt: witch!gwen/ king Arthur
> 
> AN: I'm realizing this should be called 'Drabbles and some One-shots' instead of just 'Drabbles' because most really aren't drabbles. *shrug*

Arthur Pendragon, the king of Camelot, was at a loss of what to do. Magic was strictly forbidden in his kingdom, it was punishable by death ever since his father was king. He wanted to be a strong king like Uther had been yet he found himself in love with a witch.

 _What does that make me? A traitor? Weak? Disloyal? Treasonous? Can a king commit treason against himself?_  Arthur wondered self-deprecatingly.

It seemed so because as he stood in the throne room clad in his chainmail and red cape with his crown shining gold almost mockingly while his councilmen surrounded him and Guinevere knelt between two guards awaiting his judgement his heart quickened. It was a stupid, foolish response. She was on her knees in her purple and white dress, her long curly hair disheveled in a way he'd never seen before, tears running down her tawny cheeks relentlessly. She looked like a fallen angel and his heart broke at the sight of her even as his mind spewed all the hateful things his father taught him.

_**'Those who practice magic are evil. They will stop at nothing to see Camelot fall.'** _

_**'They chose a life of darkness when they chose magic. Death is the only recourse for those things we deign to call people.'** _

_**'The women are especially dangerous. They are temptresses, enchantresses, they will bring you to your knees. Do not fall to their tears, show them you are stronger than they believe... eliminate them.'** _

He heard all his father said yet Guinevere's words to him stood out as well.

_**'I love you, more than I ever thought I could.'** _

_**'There is more standing in our way than you know.'** _

_**'I cannot be your queen. You won't want me to be.'** _

_**'No matter what happens I need you to know that everything I feel is real. Everything** _ _you_ _**feel is real. We are real. No power could ever truly create a force as complicated, complex, painful and beautiful as love. True love. I believe we have it despite the odds.'** _

All the conflicting thoughts were maddening and he wanted to scream, rage, pull his hair out and put her back in the dungeon to hold off what seemed inevitable but more than that he wanted answers. He wanted to know why she chose magic over him, he wanted to understand her motives because he couldn't sentence her to death without understanding  _her_.

"You will leave please, all of you, now." Arthur ordered firmly. He had never ordered the entire council away. It was unorthodox but they listened anyway. Everyone cleared out almost reluctantly. They didn't know the true nature of the two's relationship but they knew it went beyond king and subject. Once everyone was gone Arthur looked to Gwen still on the floor on her knees with tears sticking to her face, his fingers itched to whip them away but he had to stand strong.

"Get up." He said in a detached tone.

"Arthur—"

" _Get up_ , Guinevere." He ordered firmly, his anger shining through his stoic facade. She stood on her feet unsteadily and he stared at her until she met his eyes. They both seemed to take a deep breath before Arthur soldiered ahead.

"What happened, Guinevere? We were happy together. I know we couldn't be as public as we wanted but I thought that we were okay, I thought we were happy. I loved you… did you not feel the same?"

"Of course I did! I still love you… with all my heart." Guinevere answered with a desperate edge to her breathless voice. Arthur gave a little jolt as she said those last words. Those words were special to them but she just threw them and him away to walk in the footsteps of evil.

"Yet you choose to practice magic knowing that I stand against it." Arthur replied angrily with hurt clouding each word.

"I didn't choose to practice magic, I was born with it."

"… that's impossible." Arthur dismissed breathlessly. That would mean everything he was taught was a lie. His whole life, his kingship as well as his father's, everything was a lie.

"No it's true. Just please, let me explain and just listen… please, Arthur." She pleaded. He swallowed his anger and hurt and just looked at her expectantly. She took a moment to collect herself before she began speaking.

"Everyone with magic is born with the ability to perform it to some degree. It does take practice to perfect it for most people but in rare cases people are born with it instinctively. My dad said I was only two months old the first time he actually saw me use magic to make a toy I wanted float over to me but weird things happened even before then, even as my mother was pregnant. My mom had magic as well and she helped me to control it. She was executed for her abilities when I was 16 but she mostly dealt with healing magic, my father was executed soon after that for consorting with a sorceress. My older brother, Elyan, took me to the druids for refuge but the camp was attacked by Southrons, he was hurt during the raid and I had to move into town in order to get him medical attention. I have a friend who lives in the citadel so they told me to come. Then I met you. I didn't want to get involved with you, I didn't even want to be here because of the ban on magic. I didn't expect to fall in love with you, I didn't expect you to pursue me or for anything to happen because you're a king and I'm just a commoner, a dogsbody at that. You're against magic, this whole kingdom despises it with a passion and loathes every person who has it and I not only possess it but it's a major part of who I am. If I can't do magic I might as well be dead, it… we just didn't make sense but we  _happened_. So I tried to stop using magic for your sake because I love you so much but because I was born with it, I'm different. It made me get sick… it nearly killed me." Arthur looked away from her as tears gathered in his eyes. His father's voice was telling him not to be taken in by her words, not to yield to her yet his heart told him to forget the last twenty plus years of tradition, grab her, kiss her and promise to protect her with everything he was.

"Did you… did you ever use your magic on me?" He asked in a calmer voice than she expected.

"I tried not to but if you were hurt I did my best to heal you." She said, deciding the truth was better than a lie.

 _See? She casted a spell on you, she admits it, who is to say she did not enchant you to fall in love with her?_ His father's voice whispered in his ear.

"I didn't enchant you." Arthur snapped his head up to her.

"You can read my thoughts now?" He said in a put off tone.

"No, I just know you. I can see your thoughts written all over your face. I told you before to remember that everything I feel for you is real and to know that everything you feel is real as well."

"How can any of it be real when you've lied to me all this time?" He said with his heavy emotion showing itself to her briefly before he could compose himself.

"I didn't want to. Arthur, I love you! You mean  _everything_  to me. All this time I waited for you, I hoped and prayed I would be able to tell you the truth when I was ready and when I thought you were ready but I didn't want to tell you like this. I… that little girl was going to get hurt, I couldn't just stand by and let it happen so I used my magic to stop the horse from trampling her. I don't regret that or having magic, I regret not telling you the truth from the beginning. I'm sure this wouldn't hurt as much as it does now."

"Do you know what they're all saying?" She hesitated before shaking her head 'no'.

"They're saying that you should be put to death. That sorcery is to be punished to the full extent of the law, that that's what my father would've done and that's what I need to do to show the other kingdoms I'm a strong king and to show the people that I intend to continue my father's work." Gwen looked down, she couldn't look into his eyes as he sentenced her to death. Arthur stared at this woman's defeated form, this woman who he had given his heart to not knowing she was everything he stood against. His mind told him to sentence her to death and be done with it but he couldn't make his mouth form the words. He was rooted to the spot staring at her through eyes which began blurring with tears.

"Damn it, Guinevere!" He exclaimed before taking off his crown and throwing it to the side. The clatter of it hitting the floor caused Gwen to jump. She looked away from it and back to Arthur who was no longer facing her but instead was facing his throne.

_**'She lied to you.'** _

_**'And you love her.'** _

_**'She's a witch.'** _

_**'And you love her.'** _

_**'She possesses magic.'** _

_**'But you still love her.'** _

Arthur's mind warred with itself on how to proceed with this. Looking at her hurt, talking to her hurt yet sitting in his room contemplating what he would do while knowing that she was locked up in the dungeons hurt just as much. Knowing that she was probably uncomfortable and crying and feeling alone was devastating. Everything about her was a punch to the gut. She has magic, this should be simple but he knew her. There wasn't an evil bone in her body, she avoided hurting a fly much less a person. She was using her magic to save a child when she was discovered. Was he considering letting her off because he felt it was the right thing to do or because he loved her? He no longer knew. His heart was compromised, he couldn't trust it anymore. He didn't even feel he was fit to be king of a ditch much less a kingdom. He turned back to her with every intention of just calling the guards to take her back to the dungeons until he figured out how to come to a solution which was both what he wanted to do with her and what he was expected to do with her but she was standing there looking at him with concern while she held his crown in her hands.

She hesitantly walked closer and closer to him before she was stood right in front of him. She reached her hand up and her fingers lightly brushed his blonde fringe to the side before she delicately placed the crown on his flaxen head. He stopped breathing at having her so close, he didn't want to inhale her scent and ended up allowing her to break him. Her fingers continued adjusting his hair and the crown with such tender care it was nearly his undoing. Her eyes caught his and held them as she lowered her arms.

"No matter what you are the true King of Camelot, the Once and Future King, don't turn away from that." She whispered. He didn't know what that once and future bit meant and he didn't care in that moment because she was so close but too far away at the same time. He felt it when it happened, when he broke, and he didn't fight it because what was truly the point? He would never love another the way he loved her whether she was a witch or not. He could execute or banish her and he would only end up alone, unmarried and heirless for the rest of his miserable life because he would never replace her. He wouldn't even dare to try.

He crashed his lips to hers without preamble. She was shocked by this but soon melted into the kiss. If this was the last time she saw him she at least wanted to take this memory, this kiss, with her. Their lips clashed again and again with a clear desperation to the kiss. Gwen found her back pressed up against a pillar with Arthur's chainmail pressing against her front. He pulled his lips from hers and immediately began bestowing her neck with kisses, stopping at points to pull a section of her flawless, dark skin into his mouth. Her breath stuttered at the feel of it while her mind raced.

 _What exactly is he doing?_  She thought to herself. His hands were everywhere, his lips constantly moving all over her skin, not leaving any part of her neck bereft of a kiss or a suckle. He pulled her earlobe into his mouth knowing it was a weakness of hers. A deep moan escaped her lips and her legs turned to jelly. His arms around her waist was the only thing keeping her upright.

"You lied to me." He whispered huskily before he began kissing his way up her neck rapidly.

"I know."

"You hurt me." He said in the same tone as crashed his lips upon hers again. She nodded before pulling him closer, her arms locked around his shoulders and his back doing everything she could to keep him there with her. She almost feared that she her efforts would result in them permanently becoming one. Not that that would be such a bad thing in her opinion.

"Damn it... I love you... I love you so much... m'stupid... so stupid" Arthur muttered between the kisses. Gwen whimpered at his words and began to pull him closer again.

"Stay with me. Just stay, please." He begged before his tongue reach out for hers. She nodded before her tongue met his. They had no idea how they were going to work or what was going to happen in the future. They didn't know what the people or the council would say but their hearts told them they couldn't part from each other, even if she was a witch and he was a king against magic.


	8. Snowy Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot and Morgana meet and there's immediately a connection. Morgana's worried because her brother's overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lancelot, Morgana & Arthur mentions of others
> 
> Pairings: Morgana/Lancelot (romantic) and Arthur/Gwen (romantic), mentions of Lancelot/Gwen (one-sided infatuation)
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Timeline: Victorian AU
> 
> Note: Morgana looks like she does in 'Dracula' on NBC.

The first time he saw Morgana Pendragon he thought she was an angel. She had skin snowy white and her hair was the same blonde as her older brother, Arthur's, but that was the only physical similarities between the two of them. Despite that his employer was fiercely protective of his younger sister and Lancelot hadn't met the youngest Pendragon until a year after he joined Arthur's team as a guard for his wife, Guinevere. Arthur had some enemies he accumulated over the years as in his line of work he sometimes dealt with less savory characters, not least of all being his own father. Guinevere and Morgana were go-to targets as they were the people Arthur loved the most. Apparently Morgana and Gwen were inseparable yet it took a while before he and fellow guard Percival met the woman.

He had caught a glimpse of her from afar at first. He stood over a bridge covertly guarding Gwen as she was fiercely against the idea of a bodyguard let alone two. He watched the cinnamon skinned woman step out first but by her countenance he knew she was with someone. That's when she stepped out of the carriage. She floored him immediately, her beauty not one to easily dismiss. She glanced up at him and immediately looked away with a blush coloring her cheeks. He thought she looked like an angel, almost ethereal and then she was gone, she swept away from his view quickly followed after Gwen. He had no idea who she was or if he would see her again but he'd dream of her often after that.

The second time he met her was two weeks later. He had to gone to Arthur's large estate to get his monthly payment, he walked into the house without knocking as he usually does but when he walked into the library it wasn't Arthur or even Guinevere in the room. There before him stood was the angel who had been haunting him since that day ages ago, she even wore the same outfit he first saw her in. Her back was turned to him so he could observe in her long white lace dress with pink flowers patterned over in and a white undershirt and skirt. Her blonde hair was up in a bun with a pink flower. If he didn't know better he would think she was an apparition, a ghost come to taunt him. Thankfully he knew better and wasn't exactly one to shy away from people.

"Pink suits you well." She looked up as she heard his voice.

"My lady." He greeted, taking his hat off and bowing his head slightly as he walked closer to her. She looked at him with narrowed eyes before recognition flashed and then a blushed blossomed on her cheeks.

"You're that man, from a fortnight ago."

"I'm flattered you'd remember me."

"You have quite the memorable face. In case you hadn't notice it's not terribly diverse around here." Morgana said with a look of slight disdain.

"I had noticed that, yes. It's a shame."

"A shame indeed. Though I'm sure you have all the English roses falling over themselves at the sound of your accent." She said jokingly.

"I do well I suppose." Many women had caught his eye but they were mostly the repressed daughters/wives of the British aristocracy. If he were honest Guinevere had caught his attention once upon a time. He hadn't seen women of her complexion that weren't in a servile position and the way she carried herself was the way an aristocrat would. He had been slightly disappointed to learn she was married but she and Arthur had become good friends to him over the years. Yet he couldn't think of who this woman could be to them.

"I'm sure you have your own admirers flocking behind you. I refuse to believe otherwise." He said smoothly, stepping closer to her.

"Why's that?"

"Because even amongst all those English roses, I've yet to see your beauty surpassed or even matched."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She teased.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Well perhaps not everywhere." She replied smiling coyly.

"Well, mi madre always said 'nothing attained through hard work isn't worth it'." He answered walking until he was stood right in front of her. She smiled at his words and watched as he delicately took her hand in his and placed a kiss to the back of it. She hadn't been this close to a man she was attracted to in a while. Arthur sheltered her from the world after she was nearly killed by one of his enemies. Guinevere sometimes managed to spring her out the house but her brother chased away most men who showed interest in her. In his defense she had the habit of attracting the wrong sort but she just felt like Lancelot was different. She didn't know why but she could feel it.

She quickly stepped away from him as the front door opened. She heard four sets of feet coming towards them and Arthur's angry voice could be heard.

"He's got some bloody nerve sending thugs after my wife! My own father! I'll have his neck!" Morgana gasped as Arthur strutted in supporting Gwen who held an ice pack to her head while Merlin and Gwaine followed and looked to the short woman in concern.

"What's happened?" She questioned rushed over to Gwen's other side.

"Uther happened." He replied angrily. Morgana rolled her eyes. Her father blamed Gwen for helping change Arthur's views on certain things, not least of all being his view on race. As a result Arthur turned his back on Uther and Morgana followed.

"Ahh Lancelot, just who I want to talk to as it so happens." Lancelot looked to Arthur with as serious expression. He was disappointed the flirting with Morgana was cut short but he understood that the situation just shifted dramatically.

"Take Guinevere up to her room, would you Morgana? We need to speak and I don't want her to be alone."

_Morgana? That's Arthur's sister?_  Lancelot thought but his face remained unchanged by the information. At least he didn't think so but Morgana saw the little tick in his jaw. She hoped her identity didn't scare him away.

She didn't see him again until three days later. He came to talk to Arthur and she caught a glimpse of him as he passed her in the drawing room. She turned her head away from her conversation with Gwen as she felt someone looking at her. When she looked he was walking past. He raised an eyebrow at her almost suggestively and she had to suppress a grin. She knew he hadn't given up on her.

 


	9. Words of Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen offers words of encouragement to Mithian and observes her with Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Gwen, Mithian, Arthur & Merlin mentions of others
> 
> Pairings: Mithian/Gwen (Friendship), Gwen/Arthur (romance) and Mithian/Merlin (pre-romance)
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Timeline: Set in 5x04 but before 5x05

Gwen didn't usually go hunting. It might be hypocritical but she couldn't kill a defenseless animal, even though she did enjoy things like chicken and pork. She'd rather go fishing than hunting if she were honest but Mithian was still visiting as the injured Nemethian knights recuperated and she loved hunting. Arthur and some of the knights were taking Mithian and Rodor to some fruitful areas and the princess begged her to come. Mithian had been a frequent visitor during Gwen's three years as queen and the two corresponded regularly through letters. She should've noticed something was off, Mithian had been so distant. She supposed she was just so worried over what Arthur would do about Odin's involvement in the seize of Nemeth that she hadn't paid as much attention as she should have to her friend. She decided she could go on the hunt to make up for her uncharacteristic lack of observance.

She grabbed her red trousers, and a red tunic with a black coat detailed with red embroidery. She pulled on her sword belt and boots and pulled her hair back into a half up-half down style away from her face. She caught up with Mithian in the hallway. The paler woman wore off-white trousers, a white tunic and a light blue overcoat along with her sword belt secured around her waist and her crossbow in hand. The princess noticed the queen only had her sword.

"Are you close-quarter hunting? I believe you'll give Arthur quite the scare if he sees you chasing after a wild boar, sword in hand." She commented whilst looping her arm through Gwen's.

"His face would probably be priceless but no, the sword's just for protection. I don't really want to hunt but I want to get away from the castle and spend time with you before you leave."

"What are you going to do on the hunt then?"

"Look pretty, pick herbs for Gaius and flowers for me and Arthur's chambers, watch you and Merlin tip-toe around each other. You know, the usual." Gwen replied in a joking tone, though her last words turned Mithian scarlet red.

Gwen had been noticing the lingering looks Mithian and Merlin gave each other over the years. She was 80% sure they hadn't evolved beyond camaraderie but she thought that both her friends deserved happiness and if it was in each other, that was even better.

"I've no idea what you mean. Merlin is a nice companion and a good friend, that's all."

"Maybe but you want there to be more and don't deny it." The English rose looked down in embarrassment.

"There's nothing wrong with it! Merlin's a lovely person, he's quite worthy of your love and anybody would be lucky to receive his."

"I suppose you're right but I'm a princess and he's a servant. I know you were a maid and Arthur a prince but it's different. I'm a woman, I'm suppose to be sold off to the highest bidder. Look at what happened with Arthur, I came here to marry a man I'd never met and if we had married I would've forever lived in your shadow picking up scraps of his love for you."

"Mithian-"

"I'm over it now, don't worry. It's just more difficult for me to follow my heart than it was for Arthur."

"Well I do not believe Rodor is like Uther. I don't believe he will accuse Merlin of enchanting you and call for his execution. Arthur wouldn't allow it anyway. Perhaps you should have a bit more faith. I've found that there is always hope, even if you can't see it." Gwen advised sagely as the two women walked through the palace doors and down the stairs towards where the knights, servants and two kings prepared to head out. Arthur looked surprised at Gwen's attire, she obviously wasn't just going to kiss him goodbye.

"You're hunting with us?" He questioned incredulously.

"You hate hunting."

"I'm not going to actively hunt but I am accompanying you." Gwen informed him. Arthur suddenly smirked.

"I thought you said I'd never get you to go out on a hunt."

"Technically you didn't. I'm going for Mithian's sake, not yours." She answered. The other knights snickered at Arthur's pouting face before Gwen kissed his lips chastely and went over to where a page boy was saddling up her white mare. She looked over to where Mithian and Merlin were talking to each other behind the cover of Merlin's steed. From her vantage she could see that they were both blushing and standing a bit awkwardly though they sported large grins. It was like seeing the beginning stages of her and Arthur through a third person's perspective. She supposed she now knew how Merlin had felt watching her and Arthur:

**Joy for your friends...**

Gwen watched Mithian step closer to Merlin and place her hand on his arm. Merlin looked at her hand before looking back at her face. Mithian said some things to him but Merlin was just staring at the princess. Gwen was fairly certain whatever she was saying was flying over his head.

**...anticipation for them to just happen already...**

Mithian stopped talking and suddenly Gwen was watching them get lost in each other's eyes. If she weren't so enraptured by the two she would've looked away due to how intimate their little moment seemed.

**...and annoyance when you're suddenly reminded why it isn't so simple.**

One of the Nemethian knights suddenly appeared next to them eyeing Merlin distrustfully and suspiciously, Mithian immediately let go of Merlin at the man's arrival and gave him her full attention before walking off on the knight's arm. She looked back at Merlin who was watching her leave with a sullen expression. Gwen was reminded of that look on Arthur's face all too often when they had to walk away from each other. She jumped as arms wrapped around her waist.

"Leave it." Arthur said softly.

"What?"

"Merlin and Mithian - whatever's happening between them - just let it play out."

"I haven't done anything." Gwen protested looking at her husband over her shoulder.

"Yet. Don't meddle Guinevere."

"I think you're confusing me with you."

"I don't meddle!" He protested indignantly.

"Sure, just like you don't hover." She replied sarcastically.

"I don't hov- this isn't about me, we're talking about you."

"I won't do a thing beside offer the best advice I can. I don't want either of them getting hurt but I also believe they should be allowed to find happiness in each other. We got to, Merlin deserves this. I think he's more lonely than he lets on. I just worry about him."

"That's one of the reasons I adore you so much, your heart is impossibly big." Arthur whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and tightening his arms around her waist prompting a wide smile to stretch across her lips.

"If you two are done, we'd like to leave some time today." Merlin said teasingly as he passed them atop his horse. Gwen flashed the manservant a smile before walking off to her horse and pulling Arthur behind her before he inevitably began teasing Merlin. She watched Mithian's gaze linger on Merlin before they rode out. She didn't think they'd be married in a year or anything quite so permanent but she had faith that they would find their way to each other and their happy ending.


	10. Mothers - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother series, part 1: Whenever the world beat him down he knew he always had a place he could call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Merlin & Hunith with mentions of others
> 
> Pairings: Hunith/Merlin (family)
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Timeline: Pre-canon, canon and post Camlann

Merlin considered himself very lucky. Sure he didn't have a father but he had a mother. Hunith was the best mother he could've ever asked for. Yes, there were times he went to bed not as full as he or she would've liked. Yes, there were times that she went to sleep worrying about him. Yes, there were times he'd run her ragged and his magic would crop up at inopportune moments but never once did she ever regret having him and never did she ever lead him to think he was a mistake or a monster. She cherished him, she was the first person to show him unconditional love while knowing every dirty little secret he had. She didn't judge him or make him feel less than. Whenever the world beat him down he knew he always had a place he could call home. He could always go back to her and she'd greet him with a smile and open arms.

Merlin adored his mother but he worried too. He worried that his enemies would use her against him. She was his greatest weakness and she was so far out of his reach, days away. Anything could happen and he went to sleep with that fear every night the same way his mother had gone to sleep every night fearing that soldiers would storm her small hut and take her elvish looking baby boy away and drown him or burn him. They both dreamed of fire at night, of a rapture. When Camlann came Merlin finally realized that this was that dream, the dream he dreamed of at night for years. This was the fire and the rapture. So after he sent Arthur's body into the Avalon he went home and she was there with her smile and her comforting arms and her unconditional love and he stayed there.


End file.
